


新婚之夜

by xiaosinian



Category: Vera Cruz (1954)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	新婚之夜

苏醒的最初几天他没看到Ben，他以为对方把他送到当地的医生这儿就走了。他想起他第一次栽在Ben手里的时候，枪口对准了他的腹部，那一刻他以为自己完了。但他只是挨了一拳，为了防止他还击拿走了枪，甚至在离开前把枪扔在地上还给了他。

说不清这到底是心软还是傲慢。

不管是什么，能活下来总是件好事。难道Ben以为留他一命后他就会改过自新吗，他暗自嘲笑对方，黄金的闪亮亮从来没从他脑子里褪色过，他在疼痛中靠盘算要怎么抢回那笔财富分散注意力。几天下来计划就成了形，然后他想到了Ben，对方和那个墨西哥女孩一起去了革命军，他们又会遇到的。他相信即使Ben费钱费力救了他，到时候还会再向他开枪。

腹部的伤口疼得他龇牙，算了，他想，找别的生意吧。

可能是彻底失去了黄金让他丧气，他当晚就发起了烧。

人进进出出的开关门声很遥远，但让他觉得烦躁。慢慢的房间安静了下来，有人摆弄他的伤口，他想拔枪让对方滚远点，却睁不开眼睛，他慌了，在黑暗中看到秃鹫死死地盯着自己，他挥手让它们走开，有东西拽住了他。他挣扎了起来，腹部的疼痛拉回了他的一点神志，他知道他给处理伤口的人添麻烦了，强忍着自我保护的本能配合对方的工作。

“对不起，我弄疼你了……”

为什么要反过来和他道歉，他迷惑不解地想。疼痛没再袭来，他渐渐地睡了过去。

他的意识像被系上了块石头，往黑暗里拽。又有人在他身边来来去去了，还有人喊他的名字，但他只想向下沉。有什么滑过他的身体，然后是一片凉意，带他向上漂浮。他不想要，他想沉回去，但那片凉意持续了好久，蔓延过他的全身。终于，拽着他的力量消失了，他闻到了酒的气味，他知道他逃过了死神，有人在他床边说了句感谢上帝。

他陷入了更安稳的睡眠，只是觉得有些热，他把胳膊从被子里伸了出去，有只手又给他塞回了被子里，他不情愿地哼了两句，那只手摸了摸他的头发作为安抚，他接受了，埋进了被子里，那是他高烧中最后的记忆了。

 

他睁开眼睛，但身体依然处于睡眠状态，不听他使唤。他动动手指，从手指开始慢慢地找回了知觉，然后他想起来他是发了场高烧。但高烧中的记忆变得模糊了，他也不想费心去回忆，他打算下床找杯水喝，他躺了太久了。

他刚伸出腿，一个哆嗦又收了回来，床边椅子上坐着的人吓了他一跳，他没想到Ben会在这儿。Ben在这儿干什么，他想，但他不是想要答案，他的下一个念头就是，他想溜了。

这太尴尬了，他败给了Ben，然后Ben又救了他，他该对这样的善意说什么？当然他知道正常来说是该说声谢谢，但去他的，他又不是因为技不如人才输的。

但他的子弹为什么偏得那么离谱，这个理由更令他难以启齿。

他想悄悄下床，结果腹部伤口的疼痛又苏醒了，他腿发软，然后意识到他现在根本没办法逃跑。而就在他不甘心地做着努力时，Ben睁开了眼睛。

“你醒了？”Ben看见他，起身就想坐到他身边，但在他警惕的注视下，又缓缓地坐了回去。他们对视着，沉默蔓延开来，忽然，他肚子咕噜一声，打破了沉寂。

他很尴尬，好在Ben只是站了起来，“我去给你拿些吃的。”男人说，离开了房间。

他紧绷着身体等待着，没过一会儿，医生的女儿端着餐盘进了房间，他一面松了口气，一面又奇怪，他怎么会以为Ben会亲自来给他送吃的。

Ben在这儿干什么。他终于又有时间想这个问题，可能是他的病情把医生吓着了，只能把Ben找回来，免得要处理一个陌生人的尸体。Ben还没走远，是革命军还在附近吗，还是那小丫头留下来了？他向外望去，一个还算不错的小镇子，他忽然就有了个猜想。

接下来的几天，他对自己的猜想越来越确定，Ben总是在晚上过来看他一眼，坐在床边问他几句今天感觉怎么样的客套话，然后道晚安离开。

这简直像温馨晚餐后的消遣娱乐活动。

要是他的话，他会无聊死的，没有宴会，没有赌场，连酒馆都没有几家，所以晚餐后只能散散步和看望病人，然后回家早早入睡。他又想到了那笔黄金，再次抱怨起Ben的容易满足。

“那群吝啬鬼总该给你留点钱买件新衣服的。”他气闷之下忍不住刻薄了起来，但他的确注意到Ben还是穿着他们决斗那一天的那身，然后他又留意到甚至有血迹没能完全洗干净。他本来想再嘲讽一下Nina似乎更擅长偷东西而不是做家务。但Nina做家务的画面忽然就浮现了出来，他不想再说话了，再想一想那是谁的血迹，他哑火了。

Ben可不知道他都想了些什么，低头看了一眼。“我……我没想到这件事。”Ben说了一句，他觉得有些好笑，他只是随口说一句，没必要这么严肃地回答他。

他被逗乐了，于是就又说了一句：“做新郎时总需要一套新衣服的，上校。”

Ben有点不好意思，又说了几句就离开了。Ben被他捉弄的反应本来让他心情很好，结果他当晚就做了个梦。他梦见Ben穿着礼服，迈着长腿走向他，他心都要跳出来了，然后Ben请他当伴郎。

他从梦里醒过来，一边纾解自己一边恨恨地想Ben可千万别真的请他参加婚礼，这是比抢他金子更让他想杀人的事。

 

他从睡梦中醒来，伸了个懒腰，伤口的疼痛已经在忍受范围内。这些日子以来缠绕着他的疲惫感褪去了，他看着窗外的晨光，终于有了力气出去走一走。

他把自己挪下了楼梯，站在院子里呼吸新鲜空气，忽然一扇门开了，一盆水泼了他一裤腿。他刚想发火，就愣住了，Ben也被他吓了一跳。“伤口弄湿了吗？”反应过来后，Ben走过来问，没用他回答，就发现只是裤腿的地方湿了。

Ben蹲下来帮他把裤腿挽了上去，这样的照顾本来让他有点难堪，但他马上注意到Ben的上身赤裸着，刚拧干水的湿衬衫搭在了肩膀上。Ben帮他弄完裤子后站了起来，把衬衫挂在了院子里。

他往屋里看，试图瞥到另一个人的踪迹。“要出去走走吗？”Ben提议，他心不在焉地答应了，Ben回屋穿好衣服就走了出来。“你一个人？”他又向屋子里瞥了几眼，有些疑惑地问。

Ben比他更疑惑：“还会有谁？”

他忽然就意识到他的那些猜想毫无根据，他无缘由的确信让他觉得尴尬，没再继续这个话题。

他们在镇上随便走着，一片平和景象，至少他没看到正在谋划斗争的那群人的脸。“他们怎么找到的你？”他有点好奇，拿到黄金的革命军的转移速度该是很快的。

Ben一脸不解，“他们在我发烧后找你回来的不是吗？”他有点不耐烦地解释，他讨厌想起Ben救了他一命的事，居高临下的仁慈和关心。

“我没走远。”Ben说，其中的迟疑让他觉得有所隐瞒。

“那小丫头没和你回来？”他咧出个笑容，他总是喜欢拿暧昧话题撩拨对方，看这只老狐狸装作一本正经不愿意讨论情感话题的样子是种愉悦。

果然，Ben沉下了脸：“我为什么会知道她去哪儿了？”

Ben恼火的样子让他差点笑出声，说不定是吵架了，他想。但当他想到争吵的原因，他就不那么开心了，他可不想欠Ben这么大的人情。“她会等你的。”他安慰了一句，没想到Ben瞪了他一眼，没再说话。他们之间的氛围紧张了起来，在沉默中结束了散步。

 

他的伤口开始愈合了，但Ben没有告辞的意思，他也不知道怎么开口。“我已经没事了你可以滚蛋了”这种话太冷酷了，而且更显得Ben之前是因为他伤重而怜悯他。

当医生家的女孩来给他送饭时，他突然有了主意。“你有告诉他我好的差不多了吗。”他装作随口问了一句。

这个叫Lily的女孩一向有些害羞，小声说了句：“你离康复还远着呢。”

他被这女孩的老实噎住了，他也没办法告诉对方像他这种人不会死就算是康复了。“反正不会有生命危险了不是吗。”他再次暗示她把这个信息告诉Ben，然而她把这当成了个疑问句，认真地点了点头。

他没了办法，“你们就不该把他找回来。”他抱怨了一句，Lily茫然地看着他，他终于没忍住，“我是说我又死不了，没必要发个烧就找他回来！”

对方被他吓了一跳，知道自己过分了，他不看她了，把气都撒到了饭上。

“我不太懂你说的找他回来什么的，”她支吾了半天，小声解释，“他一直就在这儿啊。”

他嘴里塞着吃的呆愣地抬头，把女孩逗笑了，她不再那么紧张，说得更清楚了一些：“他把你送过来之后就一直住在这儿。那天他抱你进来时把我吓坏了，身上都是血，我们都觉得你肯定活不成了，好在他坚持要我们抢救。”

事实上他也不理解，这里离决斗的地方还是有距离的，他这样的伤口，即使Ben把他当成朋友，也还是直接送棺材店办葬礼比较实际。

“这很奇怪，他那么着急要救你，但你醒了之后他又不进来看你，还说别告诉你他在这儿。”

“因为是他给我开了个窟窿。”他说，Lily惊讶地看着他，不确定他是认真的还是开玩笑，打量了他几次后安静地溜走了。

 

“我一开始都不知道你在这儿。”Ben晚上来看他时，他说。

Ben皱起了眉，不满于他知道了这件事。“你可能不会想见我。”Ben沉默了一会儿说。

“为什么？你觉得我会因为输给了你伤自尊，还是觉得我会因为你的善意羞愧？我没那么小心眼，谢谢你留了我一命，上校。”

话一说出口，他就知道他把说反话来发泄怒气的意思暴露得有多明显，Ben不会迟钝到连这都感受不到，沉下了脸：“我没想让你道谢。“

“那你可真无私。”他讥讽着。

“其实是我不想来见你。”Ben忽然说，他愣了一下，Ben像是想要再说些什么，但最后只是叹了口气，一脸阴郁地起身离开了。

Ben只想保证他没死，不想再和他扯上什么关系，他理解。他们的道德观念差得太远了，只要他们还有联系，就总会再发生这种事情。甚至Ben依然无法原谅他杀了Ballard，对他冷血谋杀的痛恨也就是Ben不放任他去死的原因，他再次体会到了绅士阶层居高临下的仁慈。

“我已经死不了了，他怎么还不走？”医生的妻子进来给他换被单时，他站在窗边看着楼下Ben的房间，暴躁地问了一句。

“别做个混蛋，要不是他你早死了，”女主人瞪了他一眼，“或者你就是个混蛋，我能嗅出你身上的气息，他干什么要救你，他是你哥哥？”

他猛地看了过去，冷酷地绷紧了下颌：“为什么这么说？”

“他照看你的方式，你发烧时他守了你几天。还有你们都是蓝眼睛。”她不耐烦地嘟囔完，拿着被单气哼哼地走了。

去他的兄弟，他要是从小长在那么多狗屁原则的无聊家庭他情愿去死。他一肚子气地躺回了床上，但那女人的话让他不由自主地回想起了他高烧那几天，有模糊的记忆浮现出来。他能猜到他当时看上去有多悲惨，足以勾起Ben的怜悯之心，他记起Ben把他的胳膊塞回被子里，好像还揉了他的头发。

太丢人了，简直像对小孩子一样，那一刻他是真的不想再见到Ben了。

但很快，他就不得不经常见到Ben了。起因是Lily那个女孩，在她母亲没给他好脸色的第二天，他就意识到了原因。女孩给他送饭后，迟迟没有离开，偷偷盯着他看，直到他发现。他一眼就明白怎么回事了，然后他觉得自己很冤，他又没撩拨过这孩子，她母亲为什么搞得像他暗地里做了什么一样。

到了晚上，Ben端着餐盘进来了，面对他疑惑的目光耸了耸肩：“要么我来，要么他们夫妻俩决定饿死你了。”

在食物面前他选择了妥协，Ben坐在一旁等他吃完，其实他很奇怪以Ben的家教，居然不会对他的吃相心生鄙夷。

“你有弟弟吗？”他忽然问。

Ben有些意外：“没有。怎么了？”

“没什么，随便问问。”他说，心里怪那个女人瞎说，害他也在瞎想。

但Ben把餐盘端走时，他还是嘲弄了一句：“你总是这么习惯于照料人的吗？”

Ben挑起了眉：“我曾经有过种植园，你说呢？”

Ben从来没这么轻松地拿自己失去的家园开过玩笑，他咧了咧嘴，嘲弄了一句：“蓄奴的伪君子。”

他们再次谈及Ben的过去，是在Ben查看他伤口的时候。Ben帮他把纱布和伤药拿上来，他刚揭开旧纱布，打算重新包扎，Ben突然扶住他赤裸的肩膀让他换了个站立方向，看了一眼。“好多了。”Ben对他说。

他不留痕迹地拉开了距离，“你当时居然认为我能救得回来。”他说，这么多天过去，他的伤口依然狰狞，低烧又反复了几次，他真的疑惑于Ben到底是为什么觉得他会活下来。

“我见过更糟的。”

“总是那么心软。你看到重伤的人就总会想起你手下那群短命的孩子？”他嗤笑一声。

“我手下不收偷鸡摸狗的小混蛋。”Ben瞥了他一眼，否认了他的猜想。他还是不明白，他不会是Ben想要的那种兄弟和同袍，但Ben依然在这儿照顾他。

“我要离开了。”既然Ben不提出来，那就由他主动来说。但Ben拒绝了：“想都不要想，你离康复还差得远。”

“你不会也觉得我是需要康复那种人吧！”Ben和那个不谙世事的小丫头一样的话让他惊讶，“我不需要那种东西，我习惯了。”

“不管你之前怎么样，这次你要好了才能走。”Ben强硬地说，他忽然意识到了什么。“收起你那同情，或是保护欲，或是随便什么东西，”他发怒了，“你一开始不想见我，除了保证我活着不想再和我扯上关系，怎么在照顾了我几天后就又在意了？是你觉得你救了我，我的命就是你的了，你不能再放任我随意使用了？”

“不想再和你扯上关系？”Ben猛地看向他，他看到了一丝痛切，“你什么都不知道。我怎么来见你？你没对我开枪，但我却……”

“我射偏了。”他不容反驳地说，事实上他整个人都僵住了，他宁愿Ben觉得是在施舍给败者善意，也不想Ben愧疚于对他开枪。

Ben无奈地看了他一眼。“留下。”但最后Ben只是轻声说了句，然后转身离开了。

而他当晚就溜了，还偷了医生家的马和隔壁女主人的珠宝首饰，把烂摊子甩给Ben当作临别的报复。

 

“Howdy。”他猛地拔枪回身，Ben正靠着墙看着他。酒馆里的光洒在门口，里面依然一片喧闹，没人注意到这里。

他腹部的伤口再次发痛，有冷汗从手心里冒出来，但他强忍着没表现出来。Ben却变了脸色，原本的一丝笑意消散了，向他走了过来。

“你觉得好运会一直跟着你，这一次偷了他们的马也能顺利逃脱？”Ben说。

“我喜欢尝试。”他回答，他想走了，但Ben握住了他的胳膊。僵持中有人走了出来，他只好放弃，那人狐疑地看着他们，为了不惹麻烦，他和Ben进了酒馆，上了二楼的客房。

“让我看看你的伤。”Ben沉着脸说，他觉得那是命令的口气。

“对每个你救过的人，你都要负责到底？”他讥讽着。

“不是我救了你，你尽管说是你射偏了，但我们都知道不是我救了你。”Ben没了耐心，挑明了他们都知道的事实。否认已经没了意义，他只能针锋相对：“那又怎么样，我对你心软了，你就觉得你该回馈我的感情？省省你的时间吧，即使你什么都不做扔我在那里等死我也不会心生憎恨变得更加残忍，同样即使你牺牲自己来满足我也没法让我走上正路，别把你那拯救世人的心思用在我身上。”

他们对视着，Ben在压抑着什么，他缓和了一下口气：“上校，为什么不友好地说声再见呢，去找Nina吧，而我保证我不会再打那笔黄金的主意了。事实上，我们不会再见了。”

就在他要开门走掉时，Ben一把拽住他的胳膊把他甩到了床边，他来不及反应，就已经被按在了床上。在不可能开枪或者用刀的情况下，他的挣扎根本就微不足道，有绳子捆上了他的手，让他双臂分开被绑在了床头。他一半是震惊一半是恐慌，他从没想过在成年后他还会有这么慌乱的时候。

“现在你又要做什么？”他嘶吼着，“因为我没办法杀你，所以你就可以逼迫我按你的准则生活，用鞭子教我怎么做个好男孩？这就是你们这样的绅士所谓的拯救和帮助？”

“用鞭子？你的想象力还不够。但拯救和帮助？我从来没想过那种无聊的事情，”Ben跪在了他的身体上方，看着他茫然的神情，恼怒了起来，“我不知道你在这件事上怎么就变得这么迟钝！”

Ben摸出刀一把割开了他右手腕的绳子，握住他的手，强硬地拽着按在一个地方。他的确迟钝了，一开始他没意识到他按着的布料下方是什么。但突然间，他猛地收回了手，脸颊瞬间烧了起来。

“你变态！”他脱口而出，这话听上去就像个从来没接触过男人那活儿的小姑娘。但他克制不住，那几乎撑出来的炙热和坚硬触感让他心脏怦怦直跳。

但Ben看着他，忽然间笑了，他从来没讲过Ben这么放松地笑过。男人眼睛里盛着柔和的欲望，再次坚定但又温和地握住了他的手，放在了他自己的裤子上。他又收回了手，但气势一下子就散了，他早该知道自己也硬了。他怎么可能没有反应，他惦记着Ben的身体又不是一天两天了，有时他梦见Ben的那双长腿缠在他腰上承受着他的掠夺，有时又会幻想Ben的阴茎冲撞进他的身体里。

“我也会觉得自己变态，我伤你伤得那么重，我该全心全意地关照你，但我却想要你，每次想到你对我心软了，我该觉得愧疚，但我同时也会有满足感，”Ben对他说，“我知道不该束缚你，但我又不想让你走，我知道你不可能学好，但用鞭子教训你这个念头让我如此兴奋。”

Ben的手插进了他的头发里，拽着他的脑袋咬牙切齿地摇晃了几下，转瞬间又在指尖缠绕他的金发，无奈地叹了口气：“我真拿你没办法，认识你我才意识到自己一点都不高尚。”

“没错，你就是只老狐狸。也根本没什么医生夫妻俩想饿死我的事。”

“医生想把自己的小丫头嫁给你，”Ben露出个狡猾的笑容，“我拦住了，我说我的兄弟劣迹斑斑，我可不想他拖累一个好女孩。”

“真卑鄙，那你现在要做什么，”他拿手又隔着裤子碰了碰对方的阴茎，“用你的鞭子教训我？”

Ben的眼睛一瞬间变得暗沉，手抓紧了他的肩膀，但喘息了几次过后，又松开了他：“不行，你伤还没好。”

他挫败地抱怨了一句，Ben想了想，解开了他的衣服，但在解他皮带时，他还是犹豫了一下。“用不着害羞，我早就都看过了。”Ben意味深长地说。

他想起来了，他想起了高烧时候帮他擦身体降温的酒精，他反而更加不好意思，抿紧了嘴唇。但他早该知道这群表面上一本正经的南方佬私下里有多少淫靡的花样，很快Ben只靠一条舌头就舔到他只剩用手抓着对方的头发呻吟的份。

等Ben给他解开左手的绳子时，手腕的地方已经因为刚才射进对方嘴里时绷紧的身体勒出一道红痕。“你半夜不会跑吧。”Ben摩挲着那道红痕问。

“不会。”他保证，绳子被扔到了一边。

他半夜趁着Ben熟睡跳窗户就跑了，那匹良种马他惦念了好久了，不搞到手根本就不可能罢休。

 

他已经不会对见到Ben这件事觉得惊讶了，但他还是表示了一下赞叹。“衣服不错，有宴会？”他贪婪地扫视过对方那一身礼服，还有梳得整齐的头发，躁动起来，会有人知道那头掺杂着灰白的头发被抓乱时是什么景色吗。

“这里没有像样的酒。”Ben说。

“那要上来喝一杯吗。”他邀请说，但Ben是对的，这里没什么酒值得喝。他们一进房间，他就把手指插进了Ben的头发，拽着男人低头交换了一个吻。Ben把他按在了门上，短暂地对视后，蹲下去跪在了地上，再次用舌头施展惊人的魔力，他两只手死死地扒住门才支撑住自己。他想起上一次Ben从他的脖颈一直舔到阴茎的感觉，浑身都躁热了起来。他很快就射了一次，Ben起身掸裤子上的土，但还是留了印记。

“这种西部的鬼地方，你以为呢，”他嘲笑着这一身根本不抗脏的衣服，但又补充了一句，“不过很好看。”

Ben干脆脱掉了外套，解下皮带趁他没有防备把他的手绑在了背后，他象征性地挣扎了几下，就被推到了床上。Ben的前戏几乎搞得他快要不耐烦，但当阴茎终于进到他体内时，他理解了Ben为什么要等到他伤好。

他觉得阴茎都要顶到他的腹部了。而他也意识到了Ben把他反绑起来的作用，他想往前爬，被一把拽住手又拖了回去。到了情动的时候，Ben拉着他跪了起来，从后面把他抱在了怀里，胸膛紧贴着他的脊背，一边冲撞一边在他脖子上留下吻痕。在最后，欲望到了顶点，他又被按着肩膀趴在了床上，靠膝盖和肩膀支撑着，臀部高高翘起接受着抽插。他管不了这个姿势有多难堪，快感让他无从抵抗只能享受，他是在结束后Ben帮他擦干净后面流出来的东西时才找回羞耻心的。

他埋在被子里当鸵鸟，Ben把他们两个打理完，躺在他身后，伸手到床下把刚才随手扔在了地上的衬衫捡了起来，忽然间说了句：“你说的对，我的确得需要一套新衣服的。”

他想了几秒钟才明白Ben是什么意思，当即就要开溜，结果被Ben用长腿锁住了膝盖。“不是今晚，”Ben把他圈进了怀里，意味深长地在他耳边说，“今晚你跑不掉的。”

end


End file.
